


Thigh Highs and Power Suits

by LacePendragon



Series: Reposted RWBY Fics [42]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Agender Ozpin (RWBY), Established Relationship, Other, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: After the night in their bedroom at Ozpin's odd, if incredibly attractive, request, Glynda can't stop thinking about a repeat performance. But Ozpin is dense at the best of times. So, she decides to take matters into her own hands - and also her tailor's.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Ozpin
Series: Reposted RWBY Fics [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551526
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Thigh Highs and Power Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a sequel to _Role Reversal_ though can be read alone. Originally posted in the second quarter of 2016.
> 
> Reposting in honour of today's episode. You know why.

Ozpin was many things. Handsome, powerful, intelligent, and so incredibly dense that Glynda could probably hire a sky painter to spell things out and they _still_ wouldn’t get the message.

So after the night in their bedroom with Ozpin’s new – or not so new? – toy, Glynda spent the next two weeks trying to explain to Ozpin that she wanted a repeat performance – and then maybe a half a dozen more after that, depending on Ozpin’s mood. Unfortunately, Ozpin hadn’t gotten the point, despite Glynda’s repeated, and _increasingly obvious_ hints. So obvious, in fact, that James Ironwood, who was famous for being _almost as dense_ as Ozpin, had caught on. Glynda couldn’t find it in herself to mind. He got up to enough of that with Qrow, after all. It was only fair she got payback.

After two weeks, Glynda got sick of waiting, and she took matters into her own hands, and also to her tailor.

Then, on a day she knew Ozpin had a holo conference with the High Council, she marched up to the office in her newly tailored suit, a weight between her legs that she was still growing accustomed to. When the elevator opened, she saw that Ozpin was still on call.

Glynda planted her hands on her hips. The dark green skirt hugged them perfectly, and the dark green blazer, over her white button with the black tie, perfectly matched Ozpin’s colours.

Ozpin whined – honest to god whined – in the back of their throat, pupils dilated and neck flushing as they looked Glynda up and down with unabashed _hunger._

“Ozpin?” came a councilman’s voice over the call. Glynda smirked. She reached up and slid her glasses down her nose with one finger and glanced over them at Ozpin, then slowly slid them back up. The other hand still on her hip.

“Mm, yes, councilman?” asked Ozpin, gaze jerking back to the call. The flush crept up their jaw and ears.

“Are you all right?” asked another councilman, the concern in his voice making Glynda’s smirk widen. She sashayed up to the desk, purposely swinging her hips wide, and planted her hands on the cool glass, one eyebrow raised, lips quirked, and chest out. The council on call still couldn’t see her.

Ozpin swallowed visibly and licked their lower lip. “Yes, just, ah, hot flashes,” said Ozpin. They regained some of their composure and managed their customary smile at the council. “I’m old, you see.”

Glynda fought a snort. Mm-hm.

“I thought hot flashes were a… feminine problem,” said Jorge, frowning. Glynda’s smirk widened.

“Councilman!” said Ozpin, sounding scandalized. A councilwoman snickered on the call. “Why, I never!”

A pause. Ozpin made a show of checking their scroll, their heated gaze finding Glynda again.

 _“Are_ you all right, Ozpin?” asked the councilwoman, a touch of amusement in her voice. And oh, she knew that Glynda was there then. Glynda smiled, coy and sharp all at once.

“Yes, yes,” said Ozpin, sounding not-at-all all right. They cleared their throat. “There is a… staff emergency, you see. I need to go. Right now.” A pause. “Goodbye.”

“Ozpin-” started the first councilman, just as Ozpin hung up. The holo video disappeared, leaving only Glynda and Ozpin in the room.

Glynda raised an eyebrow. “Are you all right?”

“You’re wearing my colours,” said Ozpin, voice tight. They swallowed again, the flush now on their jaw and cheeks.

With a chuckle, Glynda leaned forward, one knee on the desk, the thick fabric of her skirt – including its convenient pocket – bunching up slightly around her hips. She beckoned them forward. Ozpin climbed up onto the desk, Glynda grabbing their tie and dragging them forward, and clambered toward Glynda.

Glynda smiled, coy, and dragged Ozpin in by their tie to kiss them. Ozpin groaned into the kiss and gripped her hair in their hands.

Pulling back, Ozpin gasped wetly, mouth red and slick. Glynda smirked.

“Problem?” teased Glynda.

Ozpin clambered across the desk, Glynda climbing off, and sat down on it. Glynda stood between their legs, dragging one hand down Ozpin’s covered chest.

“You’re wearing my _colours_ ,” said Ozpin.

Glynda hummed. “You already said that, dear,” she said.

Ozpin kissed her, reaching up with their hands to undo her bun and let her hair cascade over her shoulders and into her face.

She hummed, eyes twinkling. “Are you going to be all right?”

“What is this about?” Glynda leaned in close, pressing the length of her front against Ozpin. She saw the exact moment they realized what she was planning and couldn’t help the flush that travelled up her cheeks.

“You’re wearing…” They trailed off, eyes wide and lips parted.

Glynda nodded. “Problem?”

Ozpin groaned. “No.” They swallowed. “Is this what you’ve been hinting at for the past two weeks?”

“Yes,” said Glynda. She stroked lower, fingers trailing their belt.

“Huh,” said Ozpin. Glynda leaned in and nipped their neck. “Am I truly that dense?”

“Denser,” said Glynda against their throat. “Even James had figured it out.”

Ozpin groaned again, different this time. “That’s just embarrassing.”

Glynda slid her fingers down their front, undoing their waistcoat buttons, teeth dragging across the exposed portion of their throat. “Too embarrassing?” breathed Glynda, tone silky and low. She worked open the buttons of their shirt as well, sucking a mark into their area just below their left ear.

“Not at all,” murmured Ozpin. “Preference?”

Glynda finished opening the shirt and ran her fingers along the scarf. “How do you feel about restraints?” she asked. Ozpin’s eyes went wide, slowly, they nodded. Glynda slid the scarf over their head, got Ozpin to raise their arms, and wrapped the scarf tightly around their raised wrists.

She smirked. “Good?” she asked.

Ozpin nodded. “Fine,” they replied. Glynda planted one hand on their chest and leaned them back a bit, until Ozpin was balanced on the edge of the desk, head tilted back as Glynda sucked marks into their collarbone.

Glynda bit down hard enough to bruise, prompting a sharp gasp from Ozpin. She smirked again, eyes still twinkling, and stepped back.

She shoved down the skirt to the floor and let it drop and heard Ozpin whimper. She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. The dildo came free from its invisible bonds and sprung forward, proud and green. She wore a high-waist garter belt attached to her thigh high black stockings.

“Problem?” she asked. Ozpin shook their head.

 _“Dust_ , no,” breathed Ozpin. They swallowed visibly. Glynda flicked her wrist and a bottle of lube shot out from a nook in the office and landed in her hand. “When did you…?” asked Ozpin.

Glynda raised an eyebrow. “Do you _really_ think I haven’t been planning this?”

Ozpin leaned back so far they fell back onto the desk, arms dangling backward and cheeks flushed. “You are a gorgeous, scheming woman, you know that?”

“I do,” agreed Glynda. She stepped forward and grasped Ozpin’s pants, shoving them and their boxers down to their ankles and then off. “You know you love it.”

“God help me, I do. I really, really do.” Ozpin’s eyes were closed, their cheeks flushed and their body already arching into Glynda’s touch.

“You seem tense,” teased Glynda.

Ozpin opened their eyes and lifted their head high enough to give her a flat look. “Forgive me, it’s been a few weeks.”

“Have you forgotten so quickly how to pleasure yourself, Ozpin?” asked Glynda.

Ozpin laughed, soft and sweet. “It’s hardly as much fun as this.”

“Mmm,” said Glynda, stroking their hips. “That is very, very fair.” She stroked inward, fingers brushing the base of their cock and drawing a slow moan from Ozpin. Their hips arched toward Glynda’s hands and she tilted her head, reaching out with her mind.

Ozpin’s hips dropped onto the table with a thump. She saw them struggling to lift them again, but they couldn’t. “Glynda…,” managed Ozpin, breathless.

“Say it,” said Glynda, voice husky. “Say the words or I’ll leave you like this.”

Ozpin groaned. “You wouldn’t.”

Glynda released their hips and started backing up, swinging her hips. “Wouldn’t I?”

Ozpin was pinned completely. They couldn’t move. Couldn’t twitch. Their poor cock twitched feebly at the loss of contact, straining toward the spinning gears in Ozpin’s ceiling.

“Fuck me,” said Ozpin, voice soft.

“Not good enough,” said Glynda.

Ozpin groaned and swore under their breath, too low for Glynda to make out completely. Then, louder this time, “Fuck me.”

Glynda chuckled. “I heard you the first time. That’s just not what I wanted to hear.” She started swaying back toward Ozpin with hooded eyes. She released their head and shoulders so that they could lift up and look at her. Saw the way they whimpered and licked their lips at her.

“What do you want to hear?” asked Ozpin.

Glynda paused between their legs, just far enough out that they couldn’t touch her, but close enough that the warmth of their thighs still radiated onto her skin. “Tell me what you want me to do. Tell me _exactly_ what you want me to do with every word you know how.” She smiled, slow and coy. “ _That_ is what I want Ozpin.”

Ozpin stared.

“Can you do that?” asked Glynda.

Ozpin swallowed hard and nodded. “I…” They trailed off, licking their lips. A flushed worked its way up their jaw and across their cheeks. “I want you to fuck me. Spread me open over this desk and fuck into me until I lose my voice. I want to feel you – every part of you. I want you to hold me down and make me scream your name until it’s the only word I know.” They sucked in a breath. “I want everything you can give me.”

Glynda smirked. “Now _that_ I can do.” And god, if they didn’t sound hot like that, flushed and wanting, pupils blown wide and entire body shivering slightly under her restraints. “Are you sure you can handle it? You are _terribly old_ after all.”

Ozpin snorted, a sharp, breathless laugh slipping from their throat. “You’re rubbing off on me,” they said.

Glynda stepped forward and ran her hands up their thighs, letting the dildo brush Ozpin’s ass cheeks. “Am I? I hadn’t noticed.”

“Dust, I love you,” breathed Ozpin.

Glynda paused, staring at Ozpin when she heard the blatant trust in their voice. The look in their eyes – blown wide with lust but still so full of love – left her a little breathless. She smiled. “You too, my love,” she said.

She picked up the lube, which she’d set down on the desk a few minutes before, and popped the cap on it. She poured a liberal amount onto her fingers and slipped her hand between Ozpin’s ass cheeks, one finger circling before slipping in.

She opened Ozpin up, watching them gasp and squirm against the desk, back bowing and cheeks flushing as they tried to gain more traction on Glynda’s slippery fingers and firm grip on their hip. They gasped again, jerking hard into her touch despite the bounds holding down their arms. Ozpin keened, loud and echoing in the office space.

Glynda could feel her own arousal growing around her. Its warm suffocation clinging to her like an old, familiar friend. She bit down on her lower lip to keep herself from making noise. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of the noise, just that she didn’t want to block out Ozpin’s noises. She enjoyed them far too much.

Glynda slipped her fingers from Ozpin, revelling in the way they twitched back toward her, whimpering softly. She slicked her silicon cock, lined up with Ozpin, and slid in with one smooth, continuous motion.

“ _Glynda_ ,” they breathed, body arching into her touch. Their cock twitched, leaking pre-come onto their torso. Glynda planted her hand more firmly on their hip and flicked on the vibrator with the other. Ozpin jerked, gasping, and Glynda bit back a groan. The smooth vibrations slid across her clit and up the shaft of the dildo and into Ozpin.

A slight modification she’d made in the last two weeks.

“Glynda,” breathed Ozpin, arching again. Their eyes were tightly closed. Tiny glasses still perched on their nose and slowly sliding off them. A soft whimper slipped out of Ozpin as Glynda rolled her hips. She gripped Ozpin with one, planted the other on their stomach, and took a deep breath. The tiny vibrations were sending sparks of pleasure tickling down her spine. She pressed her lips together to keep the noise from slipping out of her.

A soft groan managed its way out anyway.

“And here I thought you’d lost your voice,” said Ozpin, voice raspy and shaky but still holding most of their usual distant snark.

Glynda raised an eyebrow, smirked, and gave one long, languid thrust into Ozpin.

She kept that pace – deep and slow, almost lazy in the roll of her hips – as the vibrations sparked their way up her spine and tickled their way across her body. She hissed, snapping her hips in an attempt to get better leverage on herself.

Ozpin scrambled beneath her, arms jerking against the bonds that she held them down with and hands twitching in the scarf tied around their wrists. They tried, in vain, to get purchase to thrust back into Glynda, but she held fast. Kept up her slow thrusts and watched, one eyebrow raised and a slow smirk spreading on her face.

“ _Glynda_ ,” breathed Ozpin again, voice as broken and raspy as Glynda had ever heard it. “I can’t…” They hissed out a breath as Glynda rolled her hips again.

She watched, picking up her thrusts bit by bit, as Ozpin came undone beneath her. Shirt open and still on them, pants on the ground, their scarf holding their wrists together, above their head, and their cock straining, aching, _leaking_.

Glynda bit her lip, a soft, incomprehensible noise slipping out of her. The vibrations skittered up her spine and into Ozpin. She shivered, her own body arching into the touch. She was wet and firm, entire body shivering now with the want. She twitched forward, Ozpin gasped, and that was when Glynda finally lost her very firm control.

She thrust deep into Ozpin, the sensation sending skitters up her spine. The bulb within her shifted, sparking more pleasure as her entire body arched into her every movement. She gasped, shuddered, pushed forward. She lost her grip on Ozpin’s arms, but they didn’t move them. Glynda shuddered again, thrust faster. Her movements grew shallow and frantic, her entire body arching and aching. Struggling to find the perfect angle against her clit.

Ozpin keened beneath her, body jumping and thrusting back into her movements until the two were slick with sweat and shaking. Glynda shifted, finding the perfect angle for both of them, and redoubled her efforts, grunting quietly with the effort against her own will. Their sounds swirled together, echoing in the office and against the windows. Reverbing back onto them as the hot coil of want crept up her body.

And Glynda felt it creep up on her, hot and fast and a sudden flash. Her body jerked, orgasm washing over her and sending spirals of pleasure spinning through her body until everything slipped down to that single point on her body. Her thrusts kept up, forcing the vibrator harder against her to revel in every aftershock she could peel out of her body.

And then Ozpin came with a shout beneath her, painting their stomach in white streaks as their cock twitched and jerked through its finish.

Glynda slowed her movements, hands still pressing hard into Ozpin’s hips. Her arms and thighs trembled as she pulled out. Her knees weak and shaking. Ozpin was sprawled on the desk, gasping wetly as they tried to calm their breathing.

“Ozpin?” Glynda managed, still clinging hard to the desk. “I don’t suppose you know any tricks to get us into our room from here?”

Ozpin laughed, the soft breathless and shaking. “No,” they said. “But I do have a bed in one of the side rooms.”

Glynda nodded and held out her hand, pulling Ozpin to their feet and only barely keeping them both upright. “That’ll work,” she said and she kissed Ozpin softly. They hummed and kissed her back, nuzzling against her cheek.

“I really must get interrupted more often,” they murmured. Glynda snorted and led them both to the room, ignoring the mess they’d made of Ozpin’s office. She’d fix it later. After a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be nice! It's an oldie but a goodie.


End file.
